Fire of Dreams
by DevineM27
Summary: Teyla has a vision of her future with John.


**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Valentine's Day Story

**Characters:** Pairing Teyla & John; main cast

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13/None

**Summary: **Teyla has a vision of her furture with John.

**Fire of Dreams**

Teyla watched as the woman danced to the resounding beat of the drum. Kora, the Shaman of the Natutu people, flowed gracefully, her movements fluid and strong. She smiled as her costume fluttered in the evening breeze. It was beautiful, this ceremony. The Natutu called it the Coyalin which meant Vision of Truth. It was a ritual thousands of years old rarely seen by outsiders. Kora had explained that the Coyalin was a right of passage for her people, signaling a life changing event. They believed that through the ritual drums, dancing, chanting and inhaling of smoke from the Borden log, one was able to open their heart and mind to the gods and receive their Vision of Truth. For each of the Natutu the vision was different and occurred at different times in their lives, but its purpose was always the same: foretelling a significant moment of choice.

It was a great honor to be allowed to witness the ceremony, something that Teyla and her teammates fully understood. Though it didn't prevent Rodney's snide remarks, thankfully he only made them in private. His opinion of the Borden log, who's bark could be dried and crushed into a powder and then used as a pain reliever, was that it's uses seemed to lean more towards the recreational, than the medicinal. Teyla knew that Ronon and John agreed with Rodney, but she was glad when they decided to withhold any further judgments until they were able to witness the ceremony in full. She glanced at her teammates now. They were entranced. Teyla seriously doubted that their state had much to do with any hope of a Natutu receiving a vision from the gods and more to do with Kora. Her pretty face and curvaceous figure hadn't been lost on any of them.

Teyla's attention turned back to the ceremony as a young man joined Kora in the ceremonial dance. They looked good together. His handsome looks and muscular frame complimented Kora's beauty. Their movements were slow, sensual, intoxicating. Teyla watched as the young man pulled Kora into his arms and they sway to the beat of the drum. She frowned as her vision blurred. Thinking that the smoke from the fire was finally starting to get to her, Teyla gently rubbed her eyes. It didn't help matters. In fact, it made them worse. She reached out to John, who sat beside her, but within seconds Teyla was lost in darkness.

* * *

Teyla stretched and let out a long yawn. She froze, realizing that a moment ago she'd sat by the fire on the planet Naturan watching an ancient ritual. Sitting up she glanced around the room. How had she gotten back to Atlantis? Whose quarters were these? Teyla pushed back the covers and rose from the bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and paused. The white satin nightgown was indeed a surprise, so was the fact that her hair seemed to have grown six inches in the last five seconds, but what held her interest was the solitaire diamond and matching band on her left hand. She plopped back down on the bed and took a closer look at the rings. Teyla knew enough about Earth customs to understand their significance. But how? And when? None of this made any since. She could only think of one person that she would be willing to make this kind of commitment to, but it wasn't possible. This was wrong. Teyla closed her eyes and sighed, her mind racing for answers that evaded her. Not three minutes ago she'd been watching Kora perform the Coyalin…. She groaned, gritting her teeth. The Coyalin! Teyla buried her face in her hands. Oh no! This was a vision. It was the only explanation that made any since. It was the only explanation that she could think of. 

Teyla's head jerked up as the bedroom door softly swished open. John came from the bathroom wearing only a towel, which was loosely wrapped around his waist. He smiled at Teyla and came to sit beside her on the bed. John slipped an arm around her waist and captures her lips in a lazy kiss. He ended the kiss, his forehead resting against hers.

"Did you sleep well?"

Teyla stared at him, mouth slightly open. She didn't know whether to pull away or lean in for another kiss.

"Teyla?"

"Yes."

She breathed, lowering her eyes and noticed that when he'd shifted the ends of his towel had begun to separate. Teyla stared at the hard thigh that rested against her own. Her gaze continued above the towel to John's flat stomach, to his chest, tones arms and broad shoulders. Finally, she glanced up into his expectant eyes and realized that he'd said something.

"What?"

John kissed her again, this time passionately. He tugged the towel loose and tossed it on the floor.

"I'll tell you later."

Teyla lie back as John eased her down onto the bed. She knew she should stop this. She should say something before things went too far, but her body wouldn't respond to any of her commands. Instead of gently pushing John away, she wrapped arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his damp hair. Instead of telling him no, she opened her mouth accepting his kisses, her moans of pleasure encouraging him on. Instead of locking her knees, she allowed his thigh to ease between her own, widening them until he could easily rest between her legs. She'd lost all control, all will power, and all sanity. The only thing that mattered was John; the weight of his body, the smell of his skin, the caress of his hands, the taste of his lips, and the ripples in his back as he moved against her. Teyla had lost the battle before it even began; her fight was hopeless, her attempts were futile, her surrender, inevitable. Teyla could feel herself sinking, further and further into a haze of heat and passion. It wooed her, it subdued her, and it consumed her, until there was nothing left.

Teyla stared at the reflection before her. How could she go back to just being John's friend after this? The Coylin was supposed to be a vision, yes, but no one had ever mentioned how real the experience felt, how detailed the memories would be. She reached up to smooth her hair into place and noticed the slight tremble of her hand. Teyla balled her hand into a fist and closed her eyes_. I can't do this anymore! _She slowly opened them as John's hands clasp her shoulders and he softly kissed her neck. They gazed into each others eyes through the reflection.

"You look beautiful."

He glanced down at the grey dress, its waist and neckline decorated with black lace. John smiled.

"You know that I love you in that dress. What made you where it tonight?"

Teyla shrugged, not quite sure what to say.

"Go on into the living room, I'll be there in a second."

She did as he asked, somewhat relieved to put a little distance between them. Teyla was sitting on the sofa when John leaned over it and placed a flat narrow black box nearly six inches long in her hand. She glanced at him in surprise.

"What is this?"

"Your Valentine's Day present, did you think I'd forget?"

Teyla shook her head; she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She took another look at John before snapping the box open. To say that the bracelet was beautiful, would be an injustice, but it was the only word that came to mind. Teyla wasn't too sure what type of material that it was made of, but the diamond baguettes gleamed brightly under the light.

"Oh, John!"

She was speechless.

"You didn't have to give me anything."

He came around the sofa and sat next to Teyla. Taking the box from her hand, he removed the bracelet and fastened it around her wrist.

"But that's the whole point Teyla. I didn't have to give you anything, but I choose to because you're important to me, because I love you."

Teyla cupped his head and pulled him close.

"I love you too."

She kissed him with all her heart and all the love that she'd held inside of her for the least few years.

"Thank you."

Shortly after, they made their way down to the common area for the Valentine's Day Celebration. Teyla decided not to let her fear of 'what my come' prevent her from enjoying what little time they had together. She smiled, danced, and flirted with John until late into the evening. When they returned to their quarters, she didn't hesitate to go into his arms. They made and shared words of love until the early hours of the morning. When Teyla finally succumbed to sleep her body and mind were exhausted.

* * *

Teyla groaned. She could hear voices around her and someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes to see John, Rodney, Ronon, Kora, and another gentleman all kneeling over her. 

"John?"

Ronon smiled at Sheppard before turning his wolfish grin back to Teyla.

"She sounds okay to me."

* * *

It had been three months since the trip to Naturan, three months of misery, torment and hell. Teyla wasn't sure how much longer she could stand this. She'd tried to go on as if nothing had ever happened, but couldn't. She'd tried avoiding John, but he seemed to be everywhere. She'd tried spending more time on the mainland, but more times than not he was the one who flew her there and back. She'd even tried staying in her quarters, but Ronon or work would force her to come out and John was usually there when she did. Teyla laid her head back against the sofa and sighed. Now she'd taken to hiding out in places they were least likely to find her just for a little peace and quiet. She looked around the T.V. lounge and wondered how long she had before being discovered. Hearing the soft swish of the doors opening she frowned. _Not long at all. _Teyla glanced over her shoulder surprised to see John standing hesitantly in front of the door. Finally, making some sort of decision, he leaned over the sofa and placed a flat narrow black box in her lap. Teyla froze. She glanced at him in surprise. 

"What is this?"

John gave one of his trademark smiles.

"Your Valentine's Day present, did you think I'd forget?"

Teyla couldn't breath.

"Valentine's Day? It's Valentine's Day?"

John looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Everyone has been talking about it for weeks now. The party's tonight."

_How could she not know that today was Valentine's Day?!! _Teyla shook her head in disbelief. She'd spent so much time trying to hide from her pain that she'd nearly overlooked the message of the Coyalin. John walked around the sofa and sat beside her. "Well, open it."

She did and the bracelet was just as beautiful as the first time she saw it.

"John, it's beautiful! You didn't have to give me anything."

He removed the bracelet from the box and fastened it around her wrist.

"But that's the whole point Teyla. I didn't have to give you anything, but I wanted to because you're important to me, because I love you."

Teyla was speechless. She'd dreamed of hearing him say those words so many times. Bowing her head, she tried to hide the tears that trailed down her face. John captured her chin and lifted her face back up to his.

"I know things have changed between us these last couple of months. I could feel that you were trying to pull away from me. I don't why, but I feel as if I'm losing you."

He gently wiped the tears from her face and brushed her cheek.

"But I can't let you go without a fight. You're too important to me."

Teyla smiled at John, her eyes shining with joy.

"You'll never lose me. I love you too much to let that happen."

The relief in his eyes was palpable. John leaned forward and captured her lips in a lingering kiss. They pulled apart and shared a smile.

"Would you be interested in going to the Valentine's Day party with me?"

Teyla shook her head no. John frowned.

"No?"

She shook it again.

"No."

"Then what would you like to do this evening?"

Teyla leaned forward and whispered into John's ear. He straightened clearly surprised, but pleasantly so, by her suggestion.

"Are you sure?"

Teyla smiled and slowly nodded. John took her by the hand and helped her off of the sofa. He stopped short and turned around to face Teyla.

"Your room or mine?"


End file.
